HTTYD: Como robar un Dragon
by fortress120
Summary: La temporada de los mercantes ha llegado y todo el mundo está interesado en las cosas que puedan comprar, vender e intercambia. Aunque algunos intentaran robarse algunos dragones bebes y en especial al raro y único Night Fury.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos, he vuelto con una nueva historia de HTYYD. Me tarde algo ya que no me decidía entre unas historias que estaba pensando y por la escuela no me daba tiempo. Esta historia esta lo escribí después de haber visto The gifth of the Night Fury.

**RESUMEN: La primavera ha llegado a Berk y la temporada de los mercantes ha llegado y todo el mundo está interesado en las cosas que puedan comprar, vender e intercambia. Como es la primera vez en que los mercantes llegan a un lugar donde los dragones son aceptados en el pueblo, hay algunos que intentaran robarse algunos dragones bebes y en especial al raro y único Night Fury.**

**HTTYD: COMO ROBAR UN DRAGON**

**Capitulo 1**

Tras un largo y frio invierno, la primavera ha llegado a Berk. Todos en el pueblo estaban alegre por la llegada de la esperada primavera ya que eso significaba que los mercantes de diferentes tribus llegarían a Berk para comerciar, aunque también estaban algo preocupados ya que esta sería la primera vez en que los mercantes tendrían que convivir con los dragones, algo con lo que estaban preocupados ya que no saben cómo reaccionaran ante esto.

En otro asunto, los dragones habían estado ocupados con sus crías que se habían mudado a Berk durante el invierno. Durante su estadía muchos de las crías habían estado practicando su vuelo, ya que tenían que aprender a volar pronto y sean más independientes de sus padres. Muchos de ellos ya han logrado volar y hasta llegar muy alto al igual que los dragones grandes. Aunque uno aun no podía volar bien, ese dragón era la cría menor de Stormfly, "Spines". Tenía problemas para mantenerse en el aire como sus hermanos que ya volaban por los cielos. Pero el pequeño dragón ha estado practicado con Toothless quien tuvo compasión por cómo se sentía el pequeño Nadder al no saber volar como los demás, se podría decir que le recordaba a él cuando Hiccup lo visitaba para que volviera a volar.

-¡No, no puedo hacerlo!- decía Spines desde la lo alto de una piedra enorme.

-Ten confianza en ti mismo hazlo- dijo Toothless desde abajo –Solo confía en ti mismo-

-Está bien…-

Spines cerró los ojos y brinco, en el aire comenzó agitar sus alas para volar, lamentablemente no duro mucho y cayó. Por suerte para él, la enorme piedra era solo de tres metros de altura. Para un dragón esa no era una altura como para lastimarse.

-jajajajaja- comenzó a reírse Toothles –No debes de usar tanta fuerza, tampoco debes mover las alas rápidamente o te cansaras- dijo Toothless mientras lo recogía del suelo.

-¡Me rindo, nunca lo lograre!- dijo el Spines molesto.

-No digas eso, claro que lo lograras. Yo también pase por lo mismo-

-Pero tú necesitas la ayuda de Hiccup para volar-

-Y con su ayuda he logrado volar, al igual que tú que necesitas ayuda para volar. Sé que te molesta no poder volar, pero te prometo que lo harás pronto-

El pequeño Nadder solo agacho la cabeza de la tristeza –Ok, tío Toothless, si tu lo dices-

-Vamos, volvamos a casa-

Toothless se agacho para que el pequeño Nadder subiera en su espalda, una vez sobre él, comenzó su caminata hacia Berk.

Al llegar a Berk, Toothless llevo a Spines cerca de su hogar donde estaban sus hermanos. Spines salto de su espalda para ir con sus hermanos.

-Spines- lo detuvo Toothless – Recuerda lo que te dije: te prometo que volaras pronto. Así que mañana volveremos a practicar ¿Entendido?-

-Si- dijo Spines y después volvió hacia sus hermanos.

-¡Hey Toothless!-

Toothless se emociono al oír la voz de su jinete.

-Toothless ¿Dónde has estado?-

Toothless miro hacia donde estaban los Nadders bebes que estaban jugando.

-Cierto, que estas entrenando a Spines. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a volar un rato?-

Toothless se emociono al oírlo y comenzó a asentir la cabeza alegremente.

-Ok, vamos-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia su casa en la colina. Al llegar Hiccup agarro la silla de montar que estaba conectado a su aleta artificial. Una vez que termino de colocárselo y de asegurarse que estuviese bien sujeto, Hiccup subió en la silla y le dio unas palmadas a la cabeza de Toothless para avisarle que estaba listo. Justo en el momento en que estaban listos para volar una voz los detuvo.

-¡HICCUP!- grito Stoick corriendo hacia ellos –Que bueno que los encontré- dijo mientras recuperaba de de la carrera hacia su hijo.

-¿Que sucede pa_pá_?-

-Solo quería avisarte que volvieras pronto de tu vuelo. Hoy vienen los mercantes y necesito ayuda para convencerlos.-

-No te preocupes de eso, estoy seguro que lo entenderán.-

-Pero es mejor que tú estés ahí, yo no sabría explicarles mejor que tu sobre cómo llegamos a vivir en paz con los dragones. Además no creo que nadie nos vaya a creer que un dragón del tamaño de una montana los gobernaba cruelmente.-

-En eso tienes razón. No te preocupes regresare pronto.- Y sin despedirse salió volando hacia el cielo y se dirigieron hasta la otra parte de isla donde siempre iban a volar. Mientras que su padre solo se quedo mirando al dragón desapareciendo de su vista.

Ahora tenía que ver el asunto de los mercantes que lo tenía nervioso. Sería la primera vez en que las otras tribus se enterarían que tienen a los dragones como mascotas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era en ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Cómo lo tomarían? Y en especial si ¿también aceptarían esta paz?.

-¿Qué sucede Stoick?- se le acerco cojeando Gobber.

-Es sobre los mercantes, me tiene muy preocupado. Aun no se ¿Cómo reaccionaran con los dragones?

-No te preocupes por eso, los mercantes no llegan tan temprano es lo mismo de todos los anos. Eso te dará tiempo para pensar en una mejor forma de explicarles-

-¡YA VIENEN!- grito un vikingo que se acercaba al puerto. Gobber pudo ver que se acercaban varios barcos con diferentes formas y símbolos que representaban a las tribus vikingas.

-Olvida lo que te dije- dijo Gobber preocupado y asustado.

Todo el mundo se sentía alegre de que los mercantes habían llegado ya que eso seria bueno para ver viejos amigos y comerciar entre ellos. Varios vikingos se dirigían hacia el puerto para recibirlos, pero en el camino recibían órdenes de Stoick.

-¡Atención todos!- comenzó a gritar –¡Todos los dragones deben estar en tierra, pónganlos en sus establos y metan a las crías en sus casas o con sus respectivos padres.-

La mayoría de los vikingos volvieron al pueblo para hacer lo que les pidió Stoick, ya que tenían que tomar con seriedad lo que estaba por venir.

Mientras que en el puerto algunos vikingos ayudaron en atar los barcos de los comerciantes. Muchos bajaron de los barcos con varios objetos y sus carpas para colocarlas hasta que Spitelout, el hermano de Stoick los detuvo.

-Aguanten amigos antes de bajar las cosas, hay algo que Stoick les debe de decir.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Mogadon The Meathead, el jefe de la tribu Meathead.

-No, pero es de gran importancia y tal vez los impresione.-

Varios vikingos, en este caso los líderes con algunos de sus amigos y familiares siguieron a Spitelout dejando atrás a los demás y a los niños que los acompañaban, pero no se dieron cuenta que una niña pequeña se había escabullido para seguir a los jefes hacia el centro del pueblo donde los esperaba Stoick y otros vikingos.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Stoick?- pregunto Big Boobied Bertha, la líder de la tribu Bog-Burglas. -Espero que sea algo… muy…-

Bertha se quedo congelada y sorprendida al ver salir un Monstrous Nightmare detrás de los vikingos de Berk, seguido por Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks y Terribles terrors.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Mogadon asombrado de lo que estaba viendo.

-La guerra entre los dragones y nuestra tribu a terminado- dijo Stoick firmemente –Esperamos que ustedes también acepten esta paz, en su estadía.-

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba oyendo "el fin de la guerra con los dragones", una guerra que le había tocado a cada generación de vikingos había terminado y ahora estén viviendo en paz con los vikingos. Aunque para muchos, eso explicaría porque los dragones dejaron de atacar sus tribus.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- pregunto uno de los vikingos.

-Es una historia larga y tal vez no nos vayan a creer-

-¡Esto es absurdo!- grito Mogadon -¿Cómo son capaces de convivir con estas criaturas?-

-La guerra se acabo al matar su gobernante-

-¿A qué te refieres con "su gobernante"?-

-Los dragones atacaban las aldeas solo para alimentar a dragón del tamaño de una montana y si no lo obedecían se los comía. Los dragones son en realidad amigables.-

-¡No creo ni una sola palabra!- grito Mogadon sacando su espada -¡¿Como sabemos que no son mentiras?-

Todos comenzaron a discutir, se sentía la amenaza de una batalla, incluso los dragones se sentía amenazados que comenzaron a gruñir ferozmente. En la parte de atrás de la pequeña niña se alejo ya que no le agradaba como sonaban las voces de los adultos. La pequeña comenzó a alejarse lentamente hasta que vio algo extraño, una de las cajas que se encontraban cerca de las casas se había movido por una extraña criatura. La niña por curiosidad decidió acercarse para ver que era, al llegar a las cajas vio una cría de Nadder, que la había estado viendo pero tenía más miedo de ella que ella de él.

Justo cuando iba iniciar una pelea entre los vikingos, se escucho un ruido que asusto a los mercantes y a la vez los impresiono.

Escucharon el grito de la niña, no era de pánico o de miedo, era de alegría. Todo los mercantes se quedaron impresionados al ver que la niña estaba jugando con la cría de Nadder y este le estaba lamiendo la cara como un cachorro.

Todos los mercantes vieron esta escena y decidieron darle una oportunidad, si una niña no le temía a un dragón el cual se le enseno a aprenderle a luchar, entonces porque no darles una oportunidad.

-Está bien, tal vez no se han tan malos como creíamos.- dijo Mogadon guardando su espada. –Tal vez podamos entendernos más con los dragones.-

Todo el mundo creyó en eso al seguir viendo como el pequeño Nadder seguía jugando con la niña sintiéndose un poco más seguro de lo que Stoick les había dicho.

-¿Me gustaría oír mas sobre ese dragón gobernante que estaban mencionando?- dijo Bertha mientras veía a los dragones.

-¡Jefe!- grito un hombre desde los puertos -¡¿Podemos descargar todo?-

-¡Claro que sí!- grito Meathead desde donde estaba -¡y no se asusten de lo que vean aquí, están seguros!-.

Esto dejo al mercante un poco confundido, pero no le importo y comenzó a descargar las cosas al igual que todos los demás vikingos de las demás tribus.

Mientras que en el pueblo todos los vikingos mercantes estaban viendo a los dragones, reencontrándose con viejos amigos y buscando donde instalar sus tiendas de campo y los puestos para las ventas. No muy lejos de Berk, un barco mediano, viejo, de velas rotas y sin ningún símbolo se acercaba a Berk también para comerciar y solo tenía consigo dos tripulantes.

-¡Están todos los productos listos!- pregunto un hombre que observaba la isla de Berk cada vez más cerca, pero este hombre tenía un garfio, una pata de palo, un casco era diferente al de cualquier vikingo ya que este tenía los cuernos torcidos, no era tan grande como los demás vikingos y con tan solo verlo causaba una sensación de confianza.

-Sí, jefe- respondió un hombre grande y torpe acercándose junto a el –ningún vikingo se dará cuenta que los productos que vendemos son falsos-

-Perfecto- sonrió el hombre sin dejar de ver la isla –Todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando mantengas la boca callada y no hagas ninguna estupidez-

-jejeje si jefe-

En ese momento el sujeto pudo ver algunas figuras volando sobre la isla, recogió su telescopio para ver las extrañas figuras y pudo ver que eran dragones.

-¡Por las barbas de Odin!- dijo el hombre impresionado -¡Marv, hay dragones!-

-¡Entonces hay que irnos!- dijo Marv asustado.

-No- lo detuvo el hombre –No serán una amenaza. Por lo que puedo ver, estos dragones llevan en sus espaldas… ¡jinetes!-

-Entonces… ¿no son una amenaza?-

-Al contrario mi buen amigo, son una gran oportunidad- dijo el hombre sonriendo –Si estos dragones están domados, eso significa que no deberán de hacernos daño y eso significa que deben vivir ahí-

-No entiendo-

-Si viven ahí, entonces deben tener crías-

-Aun sigo sin entender-

El hombre se comenzó a desesperar cada vez más al oírlo –Significa que podemos intentar robar un dragón bebe-

-Ohhhh… Imagínate cuanto nos pagaran por un dragón-

-No solo eso Marv, imagínate lo que nos pagara con eso las demás tribus o el imperio romano por varios de ellos, seriamos tan ricos que no tendríamos que volver a navegar para vender basura a estos ineptos. Juro por Odin que atrapare a estos dragones o dejare de llamarme… "Alvin the treacherous".-

**Espero que les gusten los personajes nuevos que utilice en esta nueva historia. Para los quienes se pregunten de donde saque el nombre de Marv, es un personaje de la película "Alone in home". También pueden pasar a mi cuenta donde hay un Link para que puedan ver la cara de Alvin para que tengan una idea de cómo es.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no los decepcione esta primera parte porque estoy trabajando en los siguientes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿Cuánto cuesta?**

Hiccup y Toothless se encontraban en el otro lado de la isla donde hacían su truco favorito de vuelo. El cual consistía en volar una altura muy alta, Hiccup se paraba sobre el lomo de Toothless y saltaba con su amigo hacia el vacio y a unos pocos metros de tocar el suelo, volvía a la silla para levantar el vuelo de nuevo. Era una de las cosas que le gustaba hacer ya que sentía muy emocionado y feliz, era otro mundo volar de esta forma con su mejor.

-¡Ese salió muy bien!- grito emocionado mientras volvía al cielo.

–Bien hecho, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a… ¡Oh no, ya es muy tarde, se supone que debimos haber vuelto para ayudar a Papá!- dijo preocupado.

-¡Toothless, hay que volver!-

Toothless le respondió con un gruñido de decepción.

-Sé que eso te molesta, pero te prometo que después volveremos.-

Ambos se dirigieron devuelta al pueblo sin saber que el problema de dragones se había resulto.

Mientras que en Berk, los vikingos mercantes habían tomado la paz muy bien con los dragones, ahora ellos podían conocer mejor los dragones. Incluso los niños que los acompañaban andaban jugando con los dragones con los niños de Berk. Las tiendas de las tribus habían terminado de colocarse y ya habían iniciado las ventas, mientras que otros se reencontraban con viejos amigos.

En el puerto, Alvin y Marv habían atracado su barco y también comenzaron a bajar su tienda para colocar su puesto y algunos productos. Mejor dicho, Marv bajo todo ya que él era la fuerza y Alvin era el cerebro, algo que le hacía mucha falta a Marv.

Al entrar al pueblo se asombraron al ver diferentes razas de dragones que había en el pueblo, pudo observar que ningún vikingo atacaba a los demás dragones y estos dejaban que volaran en sus espaldas como sus jinetes. Pero lo que más le llamo su atención fue el montón de crías que estaban jugando con los niños, tanto con los extranjeros como los de Berk.

-¡Mira Marv, crías y son muchas!- dijo Alvin viendo a sus víctimas como un halcón viendo a su presa.

-No sé de que se impresione, ya hemos visto muchos niños-

-¡No me refiero de los niños!- contesto molesto –Me refiero a los dragones, lo único que hay que es tratar de atrapar algunos. Pero primero tengo que ver si estos no se asustan con facilidad. Espera aquí-

Comenzó a acercarse a las crías sin que se dieran cuenta, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más a ellos, un Monstrous Nightmare se le puse enfrente de él y le rugió haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Todo el mundo presto su atención hacia donde estaba, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención ya que nadie lo había visto en su vida.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Stoick.

-Mi nombre es Alvin y… y… solo vengo a venderles mis… mis… productos.- dijo nervioso sin dejar de ver al Nightmare que lo veía con una mirada terrorífica, hasta que Spitelout se acerco para alejarlo. En ese momento, Alvin se dio cuenta que los niños y las crías se habían ido.

-¿De qué tribu eres?-

-No soy de ninguna tribu, solo soy un mercante ambulante. Voy por todas partes con mi compañero Marv- dijo señalando a su amigo, quien saludo a todos desde donde estaba.

-Y dígame ¿Qué pensaba hacer al acercarse a los niños y a las crías?-

-Perdone, es que vi que tienen dragones aquí y no soporte en acercarme a una de esas pequeñas y tiernas criaturas de Odín.-

Stoick se lo quedo observando, ya que no confiaba en este sujeto debido a su aspecto. Alvin pudo darse cuenta de esto.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mis heridas dicen otras cosas, he estado en algunas batallas y peleas que me han dejado como estoy, así es la vida de un mercante ambulante. Pero le jure que mis intenciones aquí son buenas-

-Está bien, le creo por ahora. ¡Gobber!, indícale a Alvin donde puede instalarse-

Alvin asintió la cabeza de agradecimiento se fue con Marv un poco molesto ya que su primer intento de atrapar un dragón fracaso.

-Gobber- le susurro Stoick –Quiero que vigiles estos sujetos, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ellos.-

-De acuerdo, a mí también me da muy mala espina.-

No muy lejos de Berk, Hiccup y Toothless se acercaban al pueblo donde pudieron ver que todo estaba tranquilo y las tiendas ya estaban colocadas, eso le daba una sensación de tranquilidad a Hiccup.

-Al parecer Papá lo logro sin nosotros-

Toothless voltio para atrás haciendo saber a Hiccup que quería regresar.

-Luego iremos, primero hay que ver a Papá.-

En el pueblo muchos vikingos, incluyendo Mogadon y Bertha acompañaban a Stoick, quien aun les contaba cómo fue que llegaron a vivir en paz con los dragones.

-¿Entonces si no alimentaban a ese dragón, se los comía?.-

-Si-

-y ¿Cómo lo mataron?-

-Fue mi hijo Hiccup quien fue el primero en domar a un Dragón y con su ayuda logro derrotar a la bestia, pero lamentablemente perdió su pie en la batalla-

-¿Hiccup? ¿El mato al Green Death? Por favor Stoick, me parece más creíble que haya paz entre ustedes y los dragones. Pero Hiccup haciendo eso, ese muchacho no es como los demás jóvenes.

-Por cierto ¿Qué dragón domo tu hijo?-

En ese momento oyeron un ruido raro y terroríficamente familiar que provenía del cielo y vieron un dragón negro que se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡NIGHT FURY!- grito Mogadon.

Todos los vikingos, a excepción de los de Berk, se agacharon para protegerse del ataque. Pero para su sorpresa no hubo un estallido, solo un aleteo. Al levantar la vista pudieron ver enfrente de ellos al raro Night Fury, el dragón que nadie había visto ni siquiera tocado por las puntas de sus armas y se impresionaron aun mas al ver que su jinete y domador era Hiccup. También pudieron ver que Hiccup había perdido su pierna, justo como Stoick les había dicho.

-Hola Papá, creo que pudiste convencerlos sin mí- dijo mientras bajaba de Toothless.

-Al principio creí que todo terminaría en una batalla, pero gracias a una niña y un Nadder, todo se soluciono todo.-

Hiccup y Stoick hablaban tranquilamente si darse cuenta que los demás vikingos veían con asombro a Toothless, incluso otros se acercaban a verlo, todos estaban asombrados de verlo. Entre ellos estaban Alvin y Marv. Alvin creía que las crías le harían rico, pero al ver al Toothless, sabía que ganaría una verdadera fortuna como para comprar un lugar entre los dioses. Alvin ya tenía un nuevo blanco.

Toothless se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención, y esto lo ponía nervioso ya que no conocía a estos vikingos. En ese momento Toothless comenzó a gruñir para avisarle a todos que tuviesen cuidado.

-¡Tranquilo Toothless!- le dijo Hiccup dándole unas palmadas en su cabeza –Nadie te hará daño-

-Hey Hiccup- lo llamo Bertha -¿Qué le paso a la cola de tu dragón?- dijo señalando la aleta artificial de Toothless.

-Lo perdió en un accidente. Ahora necesita mi ayuda para volar-

Alvin logro escuchar esto, se formo una diabólica sonrisa en su cara al darse cuenta que la riqueza sería mucho más fácil de lo que creía. Para que fuera más rápido y sencillo, lo haría de la forma clásica y sencilla: "Estafando a su cliente".

En ese momento, la misma niña que se había encontrado con el Nadder, había atravesado la multitud para ver a Toothless. Aunque fue algo que luego se arrepintió, ya que Toothless vio a la niña salir entre los adultos y se acerco a ella.

A medida que él se acercaba a la niña, los demás vikingos se alejaban ya que en verdad le temían. La niña no se movía a pesar de que estaba algo asustada. Al estar frente a frente, Toothless comenzó a olfatear a la pequeña. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso, en especial Hiccup y Stoick por lo que haría Toothless, incluso algunos comenzaron a sujetar la empuñadura de sus cuchillos.

Al terminar de olfatearla, Toothless le dio una amistosa lamida en la cara. La niña se rio mientras se limpiaba la cara y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la cabeza de Toothless quien comenzó a ronronear de alegría. Todos se calmaron, Hiccup estaba feliz que su amigo no había hecho algo tonto.

De repente un vikingo jalo a Hiccup del brazo y lo acerco hacia él para quedar frente a frente.

-Hey chico ¿Cuánto quieres por tu dragón?-

-¡¿QUE?- dijo impresionado de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, te daré diez monedas de oro por el-

Otros vikingos oyeron la conversación y comenzaron a hacerle ofertas a Hiccup por Toothless.

-¡Yo te daré veinte monedas de oro por el!-

-¡No, yo te daré cincuenta!-

-¡Yo te lo cambio por una armadura!-

-¡Te lo cambio por todas mis armas!-

-¡Yo te daré mi barco por el dragón!-

Varios vikingos se acercaban a él haciéndole ofertas que para tener a Toothless. Hiccup trataba de explicarles que no lo vendería, pero las voces de la multitud era tan fuerte que no le daban tiempo de hablar.

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Stoick haciendo callar a todos. – ¡Ningún dragón esta a la venta, en especial el Night Fury! ¡Ahora regresen a sus deberes!-

Varios estaban decepcionados por oír eso y todos regresaron a sus tiendas. Hiccup estaba agradecido que se haya acabado y que nadie intentaría convencerlo de vender a Toothless.

-Hiccup – lo llamo Stoick –Ahora en adelante, debes tener cuidado y estar atento de que nada le pase a los dragones-

-Si Papá, lo hare-

-Tengo el presentimiento que algunos intentaran robar un dragón… en especial los nuevos- susurro Stoick en esa última parte.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Nadie… solo ten cuidado.-

Con este aviso Stoick volvió con Bertha y Mogadon, para llevarlos a conocer los establos de los dragones.

Hiccup se acerco a Toothless quien aun estaba con la niña, quien le estaba acariciando la cabeza.

-Hola, pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Nora- contesto alegremente.

-Muy bien Nora, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a pasear en Toothless?-

-¡CLARO!- contesto emocionada Nora.

-Bien, solo hay que…-

Entonces Hiccup fue interrumpido por alguien que le susurro y vio una mano que salía detrás de una casa, haciéndole señas de que fuera hacia donde estaba.

-Esperen aquí, ahora vuelvo.- Hiccup se acerco detrás de la casa donde se espanto al ver a Alvin.

-¡Saludos, joven Haddock- dijo Alvin extendiendo su garfio, Alvin se dio cuenta de su error y extendió su mano riéndose de su pequeño error.

-Saludos… ehhh-

-¡Alvin! Alvin the Treacherous, para servirle. No desconfíes de mi por mi nombre, solo es un apodo jejeje-

-Ehh… Si… ¿Qué quieres Alvin?-

-Quiero comprar tu Dragón.-

-Lo lamento, pero Toothless no está a la venta.

Es lo que tú dices, pero escucha primero mi oferta: "Cincuenta monedas de oro del imperio romano".- Dijo Alvin sacando una bolsa llena de monedas. Claro que Alvin no tenía tanto dinero, la bolsa estaba llena de piedras y unas monedas reales encima.

-No gracias, yo…-

-Que tonto soy- le interrumpió Alvin. –Las monedas del imperio no sirven aquí. Bueno ¿Qué te parece 100 monedas de oro vikingas?- dijo Alvin mostrando una bolsa más grande con el mismo truco.

-No, no, en serio…-

-Vaya que eres un gran negociador, bueno ¿Qué te parece las 100 monedas con las 50 monedas romanas, una espada con empuñadura de plata y tal vez una nueva pierna? o ¿Qué te parece….?-

-¡No está a la venta!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Toothless, no está a la venta. Puede ofrecerme todo lo que tenga, pero jamás le venderé a mi mejor amigo.-

Hiccup se volteo para volver con Toothless y Nora, pero antes de que salir de la parte trasera de la casa, Alvin lo sujeto de su chamarra de piel y lo trajo nuevamente cerca de él.

-¡Escucha niño!- dijo Alvin furioso –¡No voy a dejar que ir esta oportunidad, asi que me dars a ese dragón por las buenas o por las malas!-

En ese momento Gobber apareció por detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Alvin soltó a Hiccup lo más rápido que pudo y lo abrazo, para que no le avisara a Stoick.

-Nada, solo estábamos hablando de negocios. No es así- le dijo a Hiccup poniendo la punta de su garfio en el cuello para que no diga nada de lo que paso.

-Si… solo estábamos negociando, pero le dije que no estaba interesado.-

-Nos veremos luego.- Alvin comenzó alejarse molesto de no haber conseguido a Toothless.

-Hiccup, no te acerques a ese sujeto.-

-No tienes que decírmelo- dijo tocándose el cuello, la punta de ese garfio le dejo una horrible sensación.

-Si hay algún problema con él, ven a buscarme a mi o a Stoick.-

-Está bien Gobber, ya me tengo que ir, adiós-.

Hiccup volvió con Toothless y Nora quien estaba esperando con ansias de volar.

Hiccup subió con cuidado a Nora sobre la silla de montar, luego el subió y se aseguro de que Nora estuviese cómoda y segura.

-¿Estas lista?-

-¡Sí!-

Entonces Toothless salió volando hacia el cielo, mientras que Nora gritaba de emoción y felicidad, debido a que era una niña, comenzaron a volar tranquilamente sobre Berk.

De vuelta en el pueblo, Alvin murmuraba maldiciones e insultos con enojo al no poder conseguir al Dragón, sería capaz de robarlo. Pero enfrentarse a un dragón de tal reputación sería un suicidio, aparte tenía que encontrar la forma de que los demás vikingos no lo detuvieran. Alvin llego a su tienda, donde Marv lo estaba esperando.

-Hola Alvin, ¿conseguiste al dragón?- pregunto ansioso.

-Si lo tuviera ya nos habríamos ido de este lugar-

-Entonces ¿Cómo vas a conseguirlo?-

-Lo tendremos que robar-

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-

-No tengo idea, aparte de intentar atraparlo, tenemos que evitar que nos vean con el ¿pero cómo? ¡¿Cómo?-

En ese momento escucho unos rugidos que provenían del pueblo, Marv y Alvin se dirigieron hacia donde se originaban los rugidos y pudieron a un Monstrous Nightmare y a un Hiddeous Zipleback que se estaban peleando, también vieron a los gemelos Thorston y a Snotlout quienes intentaban calmar a sus dragones. Los dragones se rugían entre ellos y se lanzaban llamaradas en la cara, pero sin darse cuenta estaban dañando las casas con el fuego y con lo fuerte que agitaban sus colas, casi lastimaban algunos vikingos. Finalmente los jóvenes vikingos lograron calmar a sus dragones.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- llego molesto Spitelout al ver el desorden que habían hecho los dragones.

-Ellos tuvieron la culpa- dijo Snotlout señalando a los gemelos.

-¡No es cierto, tu empezaste con la pelea!- le grito Tuffnut.

-No debes meterte con las personas cuando hablan.- dijo Ruffnut regañándolo.

-Claro, si con hablar se refieren a golpearse e insultarse.-

-¡No importa quien haya tenido, saben las reglas sus dragones estarán encerrados como castigo y ustedes también lo están.-

-Pero Papá - se quejo Snotlout

-Sin peros, ustedes son los dueños y deben responsabilizarse de lo que sus dragones hicieron.-

Alvin pudo escuchar toda la conversación y esto le llamo mucho la atención, dejo pasar a Spitelout y a los jóvenes que guiaban a los dragones para encerrarlos. Alvin y Marv los siguieron hasta la arena de entrenamiento donde antiguamente se aprendía como enfrentar y matar dragones, ahora era utilizado para prácticas de combate o como zona de castigo para los dragones.

Spitelout metió a los dragones adentro y los encadeno para que no se pudieran acercarse y hacerse más daño.

-Estarán castigados hasta la noche- dijo Spitelout mientras cerraba la puerta –Mientras que ustedes harán los siguientes trabajos que les diga.

-Si señor Jorgenson- ambos gemelos se quejaron.

-Si Papá.- se quejo aun más Snotlout.

Spitelout y los jóvenes salieron de la arena dejando a sus dragones encerrados. Alvin y Marv se acercaron a la jaula para ver a los dragones que estaban tristes por estar encadenados, también estuvo revisando la jaula y pudo darse cuenta que ningún dragón podía salir, pero los vikingos podían entrar fácilmente. También pudo ver una grúa que servía para bajar las cosas hasta el puerto.

-¡Eso es, Marv, se como capturar al Night Fury!-

-Dime ¿Cómo?, dime ¿Cómo?-

-Solo hay que buscar la forma en meter en problemas a ese dragón hasta que no tengan más remedio que encerrarlo toda la noche, después entraremos por la noche para bajarlo por la grúa hasta nuestro barco.-

-Excelente idea Alvin, por eso eres el mejor-

-Lo sé, lo sé… también se cómo empezar con nuestro plan jejejeje….- se reía mientras veía un barco que llevaba varias canastas de pescado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo a todos, al fin les traigo la tercera parte de mi historia. Perdón por la tardanza pero no he podido seguir escribiendo porqué no tenía tiempo y porque se me fue la inspiración. Pero es mejor tarde que nunca, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 3: "Fase 1: Pescado"**

Esa noche, todo el mundo ya estaba dormido, algunos se quedaron en las casas del pueblo ya que estos fueron invitados, en sus barcos o en tiendas de acampar. Para ser apenas el primer día con los dragones, fue un día perfecto y sin problemas. Además también fue un día tranquilo para Hiccup y Toothless, a pesar de los mercantes que querían comprar a Toothless, pudieron hacerse amigos de la pequeña Nora, ambos descansaban esperando que el día siguiente sea igual de tranquilo. Por desgracia, Alvin y Marv, habían iniciado su plan para robarse a Toothless.

-Por aquí, Marv- le susurro Alvin mientras caminaban por el muelle silenciosamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto en voz alta.

-Shhhhhh. Robaremos algunas canastas de pescado-

-¿Para qué?-

-Te lo contare luego, primero entremos a ese barco.-

Ambos abordaron a uno de los barcos de Bertha donde se toparon con una gran cantidad de canastas de pescados. Rápidamente tomaron las canastas que pudieron, Alvin llevo uno mientras que Marv llevaba unas cuatro.

-Salgamos de aquí, llévate las canastas hacia el centro del pueblo y trata de que nadie te vea-

-Entendido Alvin-

Mientras que Marv dejaba el puerto con prisa, Alvin lo seguía lentamente para asegurarse de que nadie lo haya visto, siguió a Marv con más prisa al ver que nadie había despertado. Lamentablemente un vikingo había despertado y pudo ver una figura cargando una canasta que se dirigía hacia el pueblo.

-¿Quién será?- murmuro el vikingo ya que no pudo verlo bien por la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya en el pueblo, Marv esperaba a Alvin quien se reía con malicia de su plan que salía a la perfección hasta ahora.

-Alvin… ¿ya me puedes decir para que es el pescado?-

-Si Marv, sígueme y te lo contare-

Ambos se dirigían silenciosamente hacia la casa del jefe sobre la colina, el sabia que ahí vivía Hiccup porque los vio descender cerca de la casa.

-Es fácil Marv, si atrapan al Night Fury con todo este pescado no tendrán más motivo que encerrarlo, una vez apartado a la vista de todos y en especial del joven Haddock, entraremos para amarrarlo, luego usaremos la grúa para bajarlo a nuestro barco e irnos antes de que se den cuenta.-

Una vez que llegaron a la casa pudieron ver a Toothless profundamente dormido sobre el tejado de la casa. Ambos bajaron las canastas y Alvin saco un bacalao grande para llamar la atención de Toothless.

-Este será de utili… ¡MARV!- Alvin grito en voz baja al ver al retrasado de Marv tratando de alcanzar la cola de Toothless que colgaba del tejado de la casa.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- le regano Alvin en voz baja.

-Pero yo quiero tocarlo-

-¡No lo toques, escóndete detrás de esos arbustos y espera ahí!-

Marv obedeció a Alvin y se fue con prisa hacia unos arbustos que no estaban lejos de la casa mientras que Alvin se aseguraba de que llegara ahí. Al ver a su compañero llegar abrió uno de las canasta y dejo caer el montón de pescado, luego aventó el bacalao hacia el techo, al lanzarlo salió corriendo hacia los arbustos donde Marv estaba escondido.

El pescado cayó sobre la cabeza de Toothless quien se levanto de un susto por el golpe, Toothless miraba de lado a lado para ver que lo golpeo hasta que vio el pescado, estaba confundido por como había llegado hacia él, pero dejo de pensar en eso y se lo comió. Después miro a si izquierda donde vio el montón de canastas de pescados que estaba en el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a bajar por el techo de la casa para el festín de media noche.

Mientras que en el interior de la casa, Hiccup se despertó por el ruido que hacia Toothless al bajar por el tejado. Hiccup comenzó a tener el sueno ligero por todas las veces que Toothless saltaba sobre el tejado para despertarlo y salir a volar.

-¿Toothless?-

Toothless había llegado al suelo sin dejar de ver las canastas llenas de pescado, se acerco al montón de pescado que estaba tirado. Toothless comenzó a olfatearlos para asegurarse que ninguno estuviese podrido o por si hubiera una anguila por ahí. Alvin y Marv solo veían al dragón olfateando la comida.

-Vamos, comételo- Alvin susurraba con esperanzas de que cayera en su trampa.

Tras asegurarse de que no había nada en el pescado, Toothless abrió su boca lista para comer el pescado hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Toothless, no te lo comas!- le regano Hiccup al verlo con todas las canastas.

Mientras que en los arbustos, Alvin gruñía de furia por la intervención de Hiccup en su plan.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- dijo Hiccup al revisar las canastas y para sorpresa se dio cuenta que las canastas tenían un símbolo de unas hachas cruzadas con el casco vikingo arriba, esta imagen era el símbolo de la tribu de Bertha.

-¡Ay no!- se asusto Hiccup al ver el símbolo –Toothless no puedes robarte las cosas de los mercantes, si se enteran de esto te encerraran en la arena.-

Toothless se asusto cuando Hiccup le dijo sobre el castigo, el nunca había estado encerrado por algo y no quería que esta fuera la primera vez.

-Vamos- dijo Hiccup al ponerse la canasta en su espalda –Regresemos esto antes de que…-

-¡Ahí estas, ladrón!- un vikingo le grito molesto al llegar hacia él.

-Señor, Toothless es inocente, el no robo nada-

-No estoy hablando de tu dragón, ladronzuelo-

En ese momento se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

-¡Oh por favor!- se quejo Hiccup.

Toc Toc Toc…

TOC TOC TOC…

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- se pregunto Stoick cuando se levantaba de su cama. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un vikingo que sujetaba a Hiccup de su ropa y a Toothless junto a él.

-¿Hiccup? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡Su hijo acabo de robarme varias canastas de pescados!-

-¡¿Qué?- se sorprendió Stoick, porque sabía que Hiccup no sería capaz de robarle a nadie.

-Debe de ser un error-

-No Stoick, vi a su hijo cargando una de mis canastas, lo seguí hasta acá, cuando llegue a su casa vi que iba dárselo a su dragón-

-Eso no puede ser posible-

-Pues lo es, si fuera una mentira no tendría aquí a su hijo.-

-Hiccup ¿Es verdad lo que dice?-

-Bueno… yo…- Hiccup no sabía que decir, no podía simplemente echarle la culpa a Toothless, ya que no sabía si Toothless pudo robar el pescado y porque no quería que estuviese encerrado.

-Si papá, yo tome las canastas para Toothless-

Stoick estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho su hijo. Pero en especial Toothless, ya que no entendía porque se echo la culpa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Hiccup?-

-Perdón, pero tenía que… darle… algo nuevo. Pero iba a pagarlos mañana.-

-¡Por Thor, Hiccup! no pudiste esperar para mañana-

-Perdón papá-

-Perdone a mi hijo amigo, solo espero que este demonio negro no se haya comido los peces-

-No se preocupe, todas las canastas están llenas. Pero espero que le dé un buen castigo a su hijo para disciplinarlo- dijo el vikingo viendo con enojo a Hiccup.

-No se preocupe por eso, mañana en la mañana saldrá directamente a pescar con Toothless mas pescados para usted, por lo menos hasta llenar tres canastas.-

-Me parece bien-

-También quiero que devuelvas todo ese pescado inmediatamente. Cuando termines quiero que vuelvas a la cama, mañana hablaremos de esto.-

Después de dar sus órdenes Stoick volvió a entrar a la casa.

-Ya oíste a tu padre- dijo el vikingo soltando a Hiccup y haciendo que cayera al suelo. –Ahora levántate y tráeme todo el pescado al puerto.- el vikingo se fue al puerto para esperarlo con las canastas de pescado.

Hiccup se sentó en los escalones de su casa, se paso la mano por la cara ya que estaba algo molesto por haber sido castigado por algo que no hizo, pero tenía que hacerlo porque sino Toothless estaría encerrado.

Entonces sintió un ligero golpe en su brazo seguido de un ronroneo, sabía que era Toothless y como estaba molesto, lo iba a regañar por meterlo en tal lio. Pero cuando voltio todo su enojo desapareció al ver la cara de culpa que tenia Toothless. Era una cara de tristeza y de culpa la que mostraba, también soltaba ronroneos que sonaban tristes. Hiccup sabía lo que sentía y que no podía enojarse con él.

-Escucha Toothless, no sé como llego ese pescado, pero trata de alejarte de los problemas, no quiero que te encierren y no creo que te guste eso ¿verdad?-

Toothless le negó con la cabeza seguido con un bufido.

-Está bien, ayúdame a dejar las canastas y después vamos a…-

Hiccup no pudo terminar la oración ya que Toothless voltio hacia tras gruñéndole a Alvin y a Marv quienes intentaban abandonar el lugar sin ser notados.

-¡Tu de nuevo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesto Hiccup.

-Perdone joven Haddock, pero solo acompañaba a mi amigo Marv al baño-

-Pero yo no… ¡Augh!- Alvin le dio un codazo para que no hablara y le siguiera el juego.

-¿Detrás de mi casa?-

-Sí, perdona a mi amigo, le hace falta un cerebro jejeje, como sea ya nos tenemos que ir. Por cierto la oferta aun sigue en pie por si cambias de opinión.-

Toothless le gruño en esa ultima parte, el no tenía idea de que Alvin quería comprarlo, pero lo único que le importaba era que este sujeto no se acercara a su jinete.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar de la colina para dirigirse a una tienda de acampar que habían colocado cerca del pueblo, al ver que habían bajado, Hiccup comenzó a sospechar que ellos fueron los quienes trajeron las canastas de pescado y que tal vez iban por Toothless.

-Toothless, no te acerques a esos sujetos en caso de que estés solo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ellos. Ahora ayúdame a dejar las canastas de vuelta, mañana tenemos que ir a pescar o estaré en más problemas.-

Cuando Alvin y Marv se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no ser vistos por Hiccup, Alvin comenzó a refunfuñar porque su plan había fracasado, por culpa de Hiccup.

-Ese mocoso, ¿Por qué tenía que entrometerse en mis planes?-

-Mira el lado bueno, lo castigaron-

-Eso no es de ayuda, mañana en la noche volveremos, tengo otra idea.-

A la mañana siguiente, los mercantes seguían con sus ventas en el centro del pueblo, habían comenzado a vender más objetos ya que otros barcos habían llegado a la isla con más mercancías. Se les aviso sobre los dragones y a diferencia de los primeros en llegar, estos tomaron con más calma y lo aceptaron.

Mientras que en la casa de los Hoffersons, Astrid entrenaba a Spines a que aprendiera a volar, ya que Toothless se tuvo que ir a pescar con Hiccup a mar abierto.

-Muy bien Spines, salta- le dijo Astrid quien estaba en el suelo con Stormfly y el resto de sus crías que veían a Spines parado en la orilla del tejado de la casa.

-No te preocupes, yo te atrapo-

Spines trago saliva y con valor salto del techo aleteando sus alas lo más rápido y fuerte que podía, pero lamentablemente no podía mantenerse en aire.

Astrid ya estaba lista para atraparlo cuando una voz la distrajo

-Hola Astrid, tiempo sin verte-

En ese momento Astrid voltio hacia atrás para ver a una joven de su edad casi idéntica a ella, aunque tenía el pelo suelto y más largo que el de ella, también usaba una ropa mas típica para una mujer joven. También su cara la delataba como una chica dulce y simpatica. Esa jovencita era la hija de Big Bertha y su nombre era…

-¡Camcazi! ¡¿Cómo has estado amiga?- Astrid la abrazo con mucha alegría a su vieja amiga de la infancia, que olvido atrapar a Spines. Solo un fuerte golpe y un chillido le hizo recordar al pequeño dragón.

-Perdón Spines, me distraje-

-En verdad que si tienen dragones ¿son tuyos?-

-Sí, esta es mi dragona, Stormfly y estas son sus crías: Windwaker, Bluesky y este pequeño es Spines.-

-¿Y por qué Spines?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras intentaba acariciarlo.

Pero antes de que lo pudiera tocar, Spines dio a conocer su nombre. Levanto todas sus espinas haciéndolo parecer un puerco espín.

-Bueno… eso lo explica- se alejo nerviosa al verlo.

-Todos aquí tenemos dragones. Fishlegs tiene un Gronckle, Snotlout tiene un Monstrous Nightmare, Tuffnut y Ruffnut tienen un Zippleback, y Hiccup tiene un…-

-Lo sé, un Night Fury- dijo Camicazi un poco molesta al escuchar el nombre de Hiccup.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué te molesta?-

-No es el dragón de Hiccup lo que me molesta, es lo que hizo anoche-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Mi mamá me dijo que anoche uno de los nuestros vio a Hiccup robándose el pescado de su barco y quiso dárselo a su dragón-

-Espera, conozco a Hiccup y sé que él no sería capaz de robarse algo, el no es como los demás.-

-Créelo, todos hablan de eso. Stoick lo castigo mandándolo a pescar por más peces para mi mamá.-

En ese momento ambas vikingas vieron pasar por encima de ellas a Toothless cargando una gran red llena de peces.

-Lo ves te lo dije-

-Iré a hablar con él, por favor cuida a los dragones en lo que vuelvo-

Astrid se fue corriendo hasta el muelle donde había visto aterrizar a Toothless, dejando a la pobre de Camicazi sola con cuatro dragones que apenas conoce. Las crías no hacían nada más que verla, eso era lo de menos, era Stormfly a quien le temía.

-Eh… ¿Hola?- comento nerviosamente cuando tenía enfrente a la dragona.

En el muelle, Hiccup estaba llenando las canastas con el pescado que recién había atrapado. Aun le parecía injusto que lo castigaran por lo de anoche, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por ayudar a Toothless.

-Listo el último-

-Muy bien muchacho, eso es todo. También espero que no se repita de nuevo ¿me oíste?-

-Si señor- suspiro cansado.

El vikingo tomo las canastas y se marcho para que Hiccup pudiera descansar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que oyó una voz.

-¡Hiccup!- se acerco Astrid molesta porque Camicazi tenía razón.

-¿Qué pasa Astrid?-

-¿Es cierto que te castigaron por robar el pescado de Big Bertha anoche?

-Sí, así fue-

En ese momento Astrid le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por robarte ese pescado, Camicazi me dijo lo que hiciste anoche.-

-Espera ¿Camicazi está aquí? ¿Cuándo llego?-

-No me cambies el tema-

-Pero yo no lo robe-

-Entonces ¿Quién fue? ¿Un troll?-

-De hecho, era de lo que te quiera hablar-

Astrid no mostro mucha sorpresa ya que esperaba que le dijera alguna tontería.

-Recuerdas que ayer muchos intentaron convencerme para venderles a… Toothless- Hiccup susurro en esa última parte ya que no quería poner nervioso a Toothless, quien estaba descansando cerca de ellos.

-Sí, ¿y qué?-

-Pues un sujeto llamado "Alvin the Treacherous" intento convencerme de vendérselo, le dije que no y me amenazo. También lo vi cerca de mi casa después de que me atraparon con el pescado.-

-Y ¿crees que el robo el pescado?-

-Eso creo, no estoy seguro-

-Por cierto ¿Quién es Alvin the Treacherous?-

Entonces Hiccup comenzó a buscar entre la gente para ver si estaba ahí cerca, logro encontrarlo con Marv, cerca del barco en el que vino.

-Es ese sujeto de ahí- señalo Hiccup hacia donde estaba – pero no lo mires por mucho tiempo.-

Astrid miro hacia donde Hiccup señalaba y logro ubicarlo.

-No me parece tan amenazador, más bien parece un tonto.-

-El grandote no, el del garfio-

Astrid voltio nuevamente para ver al hombre que Hiccup le había dicho, justamente cuando lo estaba viendo, Alvin voltio y sus miradas su cruzaron. Astrid sintió un escalofrió que recorría por su cuerpo al verlo.

-Muy bien… eso sí dio miedo.-

-Te lo dije. Ahora me preocupa que este tras Toothless-

-…O por las crías- dijo Astrid preocupada.

En ese momento ambos se asustaron mucho más, ya que ninguno había pensado que podría ocurrir algo como eso durante la visita de los mercantes.

-Muy bien, hay que tener más cuidado con nuestros dragones, en especial con las crías.-

-Me parece buena idea.-

-Oye, creo que también…-

Hiccup fue interrumpido cuando Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso?-

-Por el golpe-

-Gracias- dijo feliz y menos preocupado por lo que estaban hablando –Creo que será mejor ir a saludar a Camicazi y explicarle lo del pescado.-

-Me parece una buena idea.-

-Vamos Toothles.s-

Los tres se dirigieron hacia al pueblo para ver a la pobre de Camicazi quien aun estaba sola con cuatro dragones que recién conocía. Desde el puerto, Alvin había veía a la pareja y a Toothless dirigirse hacia el pueblo, también los había estado viendo desde que él y Astrid habían cruzado sus miradas. Ahora le preocupaba que Hiccup estuviese hablando de lo que paso ayer, sabía que su plan estaba en riesgo de ser descubierto y también sabía que ahora en adelante debía ser más cuidadoso si quería robarse a Toothless.

Más tarde en el pueblo, los vikingos seguían con en el centro dando ofertas, subastas o intercambios de diferentes objetos que poseían y otros se encontraban charlando con varios amigos que habían conocido en el pasado. Muchos de los jóvenes se encontraban buscando artículos que sean útiles para ellos. Los únicos que no estaban ahí eran Hiccup, Astrid y Camicazi quienes andaban volando sobre la isla. Camicazi era la más emocionada ya que disfrutaba mucho su primer paseo en dragón.

Mientras que en la aldea Spines miraba con tristeza a sus hermanos y a los demás dragones volar sobre las casas y las personas. Spines anhelaba poder volar como los demás y sentir esa sensación de libertad, pero estaba condenado a permanecer en tierra mientras aprendía a volar.

Decidió explorar los puestos de los mercantes y ver que tanto le llamaba la atención a los humanos. Al estar ahí pudo ver una gran multitud de personas y algunos dragones que veían los objetos que ofrecían, pudo ver algunas armaduras, espadas, escudos, ropas, prótesis, etc., pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un puesto donde vendían carne. Se acerco para ver que había diferentes tipos de carnes había de venado, conejo, borrego, jabalí, etc. Era el paraíso para un pequeño Nadder como él.

Entonces el carnicero se dio cuenta del Nadder.

-Hola pequeño ¿Quieres un poco de carne?-

El Nadder afirmo con la cabeza e intento alcanzar un pedazo de carne que colgaba, pero no lo alcanzaba.

-JAJAJAJAJA Si que me haces reír pequeño- Entonces el carnicero corto un buen pedazo de carne para Spines. –Toma pequeño- dijo aventándole la carne.

Spines se puso feliz por la carne y se fue a ver otras tiendas mientras comía su carne. Aunque por desgracia, paso por el puesto de Alvin quien estaba atendiendo a un cliente, el único que lo vio fue Marv.

-¡Un bebe dragón!- murmuro Marv.

Pensaba decírselo a Alvin, pero estaba ocupado con un cliente, mejor dicho, estafando a un cliente. Ya que le estaba ofreciendo una espada de con una empuñadura hecha de oro, pero en realidad era una espada común y corriente que solo estaba pintado.

Entonces decidió ir solo a capturar a Spines, para hacer feliz a Alvin. Tomo una caja que tenía cerca y comenzó a acercarse lenta y silenciosamente a Spines quien ignoraba a su cazador.

Marv se le acerco con cautela, cuando se acerco lo suficiente sin que Spines se diera cuenta de su presencia, Marv miro por a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, entonces lo agarro y lo metió rápido en la caja sin que chillara. Marv estaba realmente emocionado, había atrapado un dragón así de sencillo, rápido y sin que nadie lo notara, rápidamente se fue a buscar a Alvin para ensenarle al dragón. Dejando a Spines en el mismo lugar donde lo había agarrado, este solo veía a Marv alejándose con la caja de donde salió, esto lo confundió y siguió su camino por las tiendas.

De vuelta con Alvin, una mujer se alejaba feliz con la espada que le había comprado a Alvin, mientras que el solo se reía mientras contaba sus monedas. Desde que llego a la isla, había tenido éxito en sus ventas y con ventas quiero decir con estafar a las personas, él pensaba que se haría rico vendiendo mercancías falsas, pero aun tenía en mente robar a Toothless ya que él le aseguraría una gran fortuna.

-¡Alvin! ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-¡Atrape… a un dragón!- le susurro emocionado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Vamos a verlo!- dijo Alvin emocionado.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás de su tienda y se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie.

-Muéstramelo-

Marv abrió lentamente la caja, mientras que Alvin solo sonreía de la emoción, pero cuando vio dentro de la caja, su felicidad se convirtió en ira.

-Marv…-

-¿Si Alvin?-

-… la próxima vez que uses una caja, asegúrate de que… ¡ESTE COMPLETA!-grito con ira.

-¡¿Qué?- En ese momento Marv reviso la caja y se dio cuenta de que no estaba el dragón y que la caja tenía un enorme hoyo.

-P-Pero… yo…-

-¡Silencio!- dijo golpeando la cabeza de Marv por su error.

-¡AUCH!-

-Escucha si en verdad quieres atrapar un dragón, me ayudaras esta noche para poder capturar al Night Fury.-

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este tercer capítulo porque voy a empezar a trabajar con el siguiente capítulo. **

**También quiero informar que Dreamworks y Cartoon Network están preparando un serie de TV de HTTYD que saldrá muy pronto en el Otoño. También para decirles que también va a salir Alvin The Treacherous en esta serie, aunque estoy decepcionado por el personaje ya que no se apegaron al del libro, pero no importa porque voy a seguir con este Alvin y estoy preparando una tercera historia en donde volverá este villano. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
